What Are They Thinking!
by baDSTthingWalking
Summary: These are a series of One-Shot dribbles primarily featuring my OTP, Samcedes. Mostly Season 6 rewrites, some canon. Open for suggestions and ALL critiques...These stories demonstrate the question every Samcedian is asking themselves after watching Season 6, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING!
1. Been Here Before

Well, I'm trying to write more and after watching Season 6 of Glee… I'm just about done with this damn show. Samchel? Like forreal? Seriously? No, seriously? I'm absolutely disgusted. And all I wanna know is what the hell are THEY thinking? So… here's my answer to that LOL

Let me know what ya'll think! I hope ya like it!

* * *

We've been here before.

Even smoothing the already meticulously ironed and creased chartreuse colored pencil skirt I was wearing didn't cease my hands from shaking. No amount of fidgeting was helping. All I could think of was Rachel's gnarly man-hands engulfed in Sams, sitting beside the fireplace at Mr. Shue's apartment.

Even the smile I plastered on my face that night was all too familiar.

A smile I'd practiced for Quinn and Santana, when my unrequited attraction for the country, fair head goofball began. A forged grin when a mere few weeks post graduation led said blond nerd into the arms of another faux daft blond (turned genius). A covered wince at the mention of a hook up with Tina and a watery lip curve at the Demi Moore nurse chick.

And now this.

I pride myself on being a woman of integrity. After years of nobody-ness at McKinley yet involvement in the often scandal filled Glee club, I've come out of it all fairly unscathed and with my morals in tact. Not just in my choice of abstaining but in how I treat others. Even though Santana had tormented me throughout the entirety of high school and even tried to fight me over the then de-mohawked Puck, I still demanded that she be featured on my record in hopes of getting her recognition in the music industry. No matter how many times Kurt casted me aside for his newfound Bestie in Rachel, I always made myself available to be the shoulder he could cry on through relationship, scholastic, and career woes.

And dear old Rachel.

Even with the makeshift concern over my feelings about her and Sam's budding relationship (because if that were truly the case, I would've gotten a phone call when said 'attraction' began to materialize or after the Vanessa Carlton inspired kiss but I digress), I still compartmentalized the betrayal and encouraged her to stop wallowing in the depths of her epic fail of a Hollywood career, and head back to Broadway.

I can't help it. I really try to be a decent person.

But seriously, this is all so very sickeningly common by now

The blush being added to my cheekbones aided in the mask I've been building since Freshman year. Mac Ruby Woo Lipstick, years of Backup to the Berry Show. Anastacia 10k Highlighting Powder, and a highlight reel of my powerhouse wails, always preserved for the last 10 seconds of the performance.

I'm used to being overlooked. I'm used to being ignored.

And when it comes to love, Lord knows, I'm used to not getting the guy.

Especially one Sam Evans.

The one guy I let all the lipsticks and fears and facades down for. The one I'd shared everything with. The one I've wanted and loved and craved and desired and cried over.

Just plain and simply, the One.

Currently, the one tapping piano keys into Rachel Berry's palms without a care in the word.

He looks happy.

She looks happy.

I suppose I can be happy for them.

Grin really wide for them. Wink and nudge Rachel on as if she ever needed my permission to pursue my Soulmate (her words AND mine). Cautiously rub Sam's shoulder and relay to him that we'll always be friends and create a fable of the plethora of invisible men I've been dating since we parted back in New York to ease his guilty conscious. I can sit back and watch in the sidelines as the love of my life becomes the love of someone else's life.

Yea, I can do that.

I've done this very thing before.

Because we've definitely been here before.

* * *

We've been here before.

Even staring at these old Red Converses are reminiscent of the road constantly traveled. Watching my boys on the football field, remembering my own glory days only leads me back to her.

That damn Mercedes sure knows how to clench those multicolored nails into the heart of a fool.

And I have been that fool, willingly, for more years than I can count.

Now, I know I've been a bit…friendly during my time at McKinley and beyond. What can I say? LLCoolSam. Ladies Love. Boyaw!

But all that stops and dies a gazillion deaths when it comes to Ms. Jones.

Quinn's hazel eyes were hypnotizing yet Mercedes deep brown one's were always warm and welcoming. Santana…well, she was sexy and absolutely evil but Ms. Jones. Lord, those hips. And that smile. The one that crinkles at the top of her nose and causes a small dent on her forehead. No comparison. We can go down the list. The Brittney's. The Penny's. Do I have to say Tina? I think I deserve a do-over on that. Like seriously.

And then there's Rachel.

And to be completely honest, I can't explain how the hell any of this happened. One minute, Sue's showing me her new shiny gold grandfather watch and the next, I'm lip locking with Berry, a chick who has NEVER shown any interest in me, in vice versa.

But there's one common denominator with ALL of this: Mercedes insistent denial of US as well as her ridiculously irritating encouragement.

**_Oh Saaam, did anyone see us? We gotta stay a secret. **flutters thick seductive eyelashes**_**

**_What we had was a summer fling. I'm with Shane now. **purses plump lips between teeth**_**

**_Sam, I need time. I don't know who I am when I'm in love. **Wipes single tear off chubby cheek**_**

**_We have to break up. We've been holding onto our love so tigh…blaaah blaaah blaaaaah!_**

COME ON, WOMAN?!

Why won't you be with me?! Why can't you just accept that we're meant! Endgame. Whatever the hell that means.

Instead, she just sits there. Quietly. Beaming brightly and grinning that beautiful smile. Never jealous, always encouraging.

I mean, just last week, I told this stubborn grace of a woman that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her! I broke out the guitar and everything! And what does she do? Tell me she wants me to help heal Rachel Friggin Berry's heart!

Waaait what?!

Cedes, are you kidding me?! How can you be this smart yet this…this…sickening?

But like I said, this aint nothing new.

She hugged me and Quinn, laughed with Santana and I, applauded me with Brittney, and is now damn near assembling Rachel and I.

It's almost like she doesn't even care. And with all that we were. All that we've meant to each other. Hell, all that I've always been willing to give up (including a nice angsty young male libido). How in the blue hell could she not care?

I wish I could say that I'm shocked about all of this.

But I'm not. Sadly, I'm not.

Because we've been here before.

Everybody with eyes knows Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans have been HERE too many damn times before.

Ugh.


	2. Screen Room Pandomonia

OK. So I HATE writing about the actors that portray the characters because it completely dilutes my fantasy world that my fav characters are REAL people LOL...but... in my attempt to understand WHAT THE HELL GLEE IS THINKING, I came up with this..

I mean, who wouldn't wanna know what the actual actors were thinking when they come up with season 6?

I don't own Glee. Obviously.

* * *

"Where are my curls, Ms. Riley?"

Chord deeply inhaled Amber's scent knowing full well of the ramifications. Who knew lavender and French vanilla was such an aphrodisiac? But as tantalizing as it was, it didn't cease his disproval of the loose straight waves framing her heart shaped face in place of his favorite springy kinks he'd grown to love.

"MY curls are braided away and tucked under these luxurious Peruvian tresses. They'll be back in the spring, Mr. Overstreet." She flipped her silky curls over her jean-jacket clad shoulder and fluttered those damn lashes, jokingly.

Those lashes that cover those deep auburn eyes have infiltrated Chord's dreams for months since filming ended last season (In all honesty, she's been creeping into his day and night dreams since Rocky Horror). Well, them aint the only parts of Ms. Riley's glorious body that made an appearance but Chord was trying to keep his dirty mind PG 13 for the final season's script read.

After inconspicuously readjusting his pants, Chord reached over to pull out Amber's seat before noticing that his normal seat between her and Kevin was already occupied by Matthew.

Our script reads are traditionally seated and organized based on cast interactions meaning characters in relationships sit next to each other, to ease out the reads and edits. Naturally, Chord always gravitated towards Amber since he truly believed Mercedes was Sam's one true love, even when sasquatch creator Ryan continually tore them apart.

"Umm, I think that seats mine." Chord patted Matthew's shoulder, waiting for him to rise from the unofficially assigned chair as Matthew smirked and shook his head.

"You read the rewrites of this upcoming season, right?" Amber looked on, with an unreadable expression, fidgeting with her script and pen.

"Ummm yea of course I have." He hadn't. He never read them in advance. That was a waste of his precious time and besides, it was none of Matt's business, regardless.

"Your seat is right there. " All eyes watched as Matt pointed to the front of the conference room table, near Ryan, Chris, &amp; Lea. The 'breadwinners' of the show usually sat at the front with the creator and director while the rest of us goofed off in the back. The seat next to Lea was vacant.

"Why would I be sitting next to Lea?" Chord's voice trembled as he glared at Amber, waiting for a response that would rebut what he already speculated. Snatching the script off the table, he stalked towards the front table and slouched into the vacant seat. Chord fipped through the pages, stopping where he saw Mercedes name and noticing that his didn't appear with it. He chanced a glance at Amber who simply shrugged before pouting her luscious thick lips, causing poor Chord's own mouth to water.

"So, this is it, guys! Final season! You all know the deal. Let's see how much we can get through today and resume tomorrow."

Ignoring Ryan's intro, Chord continued to flip through the script, finally looking through his scenes and grimaced when he noticed the overly affectionate relationship Sam seemed to develop with Rachel this upcoming season.

What about Mercedes? After years of complaining and demanding that the writers reunite Mercy and Sam, it finally happened last year and seemed to be going well before Ryan pulled his legendary kill switch and broke them up by the end of last season. But there was still hope! They loved each other! It was real! Chord could feel it!

So where the hell was all of this coming from?

"So Chord, you'll be…"

"I object!" Chord's thunderous declaration invoked laughter through the room. He scowled at his cast mates, disregarding his irrational impulse to slap Ryan. He could try to understand the dubious creator's need to add last minute turmoil to the relationship the fans dubbed as Samcedes. However, completely axing it and randomly pairing Sam with Rachel, out of NOWHERE was absurd and Chord wasn't going to stand for it.

And this was Glee's last season! These next couple months would be his last chance to kiss Amber as much as he wanted without her faux opposition!

"Lea, you know I love ya right, babe?" Lea nodded absentmindedly, her focus hadn't been on the show since Cory died. It was clear that her heart was no longer in it to everyone except Ryan. "But this pairing of Sam and Rachel is ridiculous!"

"Chord, I under…" Ryan began to counter but was swiftly cut off by Chord.

"No, you don't! Who here agrees with this? Who here thinks Sam and Rachel should be together?" Chord stared daggers into each face in the room, nodding at the lack of hands in the air. In fact, the only one raised was Ryan's. "My point exactly. This makes NO sense."

"Chord, I get your frustration but this is a fresh idea! Something to shake up the monotony! This pairing has the flair that we honestly haven't seen since..." Ryan peered sadly at Lea as she continued reading over the lines, oblivious to the commotion around her.

"I have to agree with Chord." Amber's voice was close to inaudible but the words rang around the room and danced in Chord's ear.

"I mean, Merecedes has been on this show since the beginning and has only had what? Two love interest? Compared to everyone else's 10?"

The castmates snickered at Amber's comments but nodded in agreement.

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek, visibly thinking of his response to Amber. "Well, as you know, Mercedes is of a different breed. As loving and giving as she is, she only gives her heart to a few."

Amber smiled and spoke more confidently, "That's my point. Sam is the only guy she has ever loved. Why take that away from her? And Sam has went through the entire female cast!" More laughter bounced around the room as the guys gave Chord high fives, which he bashfully accepted. "Why not put him with the only girl he's truly loved and fought for?"

Ryan glanced at the clock, then looked back at the script. "Ok guys. Seriously. Let's just go over the script."

Collective groans filled the air and just as everyone opened their script to begin what would be hours of line reading, Naya threw hers onto the table at Ryan and leaned backwards in her chair, crossing her legs.

"Ryan, I get that what you do isn't easy so I'm gonna try to say this as nicely as I can. This has been the Rachel Berry show since the very beginning. The entire premise has revolved around her, even though you have very obvious breakout stars amongst you." Naya gave herself a once over for emphasis. "I get that Cory's death was not only a huge loss to us all but hit the show's storyline hard but callously pairing two completely contrasting characters together isn't the way you fix it."

"You don't know what…" Ryan's frustration was becoming more evident by the minute.

"You want Berry to have a Happy Ending so you're willing to do whatever you have to do in order to get it! Even if it doesn't make any sense! And that's f*cked up because it's taking away from the development of other characters! What about the fans?!"

"Naya!" No one had noticed Ryan's reddened face until he slammed his palms onto the table.

"Let's read the damn script!" He rubbed his face and glanced at Lea, who smiled weakly back at him.

Chord rolled his eyes but grabbed his pen and began scribbling on one of the pages. He doodled Mercedes + Sam forever on the page detailing the duet his character was to have with Rachel.

If he'd been sitting in his normal seat, he would've seen that Amber was doodling the very same thing.


	3. Rehearsal Weakness

_I'm sitting on two chapters. One- About that damn prom picture that Glee cropped from the last episode. They know they were wrong for that._

_Two- What that conversation between Rachel &amp; Mercedes REALLY should've looked like a few episodes ago. (BOTH COMING SOON!) Now onto this one…_

_So in my quest to figure out WHAT THE HELL IS GLEE THINKING, I've come across fans who've noted their perceived lack of chemistry between Sam &amp; Mercedes. Now, I disagree with this as they've always looked so comfortable and affectionate with each other. But I have also seen Chord tweet things that makes it seem like he aint a fan of the Ship…SO, I'm doing a two parter on this one. _

_What if Amber didn't like the 'Samcedes' ship….hmmmmmmmmmmmm_

The language gets a little…. Hmph ish…so be warned!

Don't own Glee.

* * *

"Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance

DJ turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)

Imma sip moscato and you gon' lose them pants

And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands"

Chord listened and glared, unenthused as Amber repeated the chorus of 'No Hands' through her headphones over and over and over and f*cking over.

Chord &amp; Amber had 2 hours of rehearsal before they were to report back to set and had been directed to practice scenes together since they were getting pretty steamy. In other words, Chord had been watching Amber listening to music for the past 20 minutes.

Ryan thought he was slick but he'd been having everyone film double scenes so no one would know the true ending for the series finale. Chord had already filmed a romantic ending with Lea so when he got the rewrite for a love scene with Amber, he was beyond excited yet slightly conflicted.

Chord wasn't immune to trolling social media sites and he saw how although the 'Samcedes' pairing had a serious following, there were those who questioned the chemistry between their characters. He snarled at the thought, acknowledging that most were based on ignorance as race was often brought up as well as the differences in Sam and Mercedes' physical appearances. He tried to ignore those foolish comments and tweets. But there were the few fans that mirrored Chord's thoughts in that sometimes there was a lack of connection between the two, shown on and off screen. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

Chord liked Sam with Mercedes. After years of his character being passed along through the female cast like some cheap corduroys, he was kinda jazzed about being with Mercedes in Season 3, especially since their relationship appeared more authentic and mature than most of the other pairings on the show. He also had to admit that being romantically paired with one of the coolest chicks on the set was the biggest perk. Amber was the best prankster he had ever seen. In fact, in between set, she was the one always cracking jokes or giggling between takes. Chord liked that about her and since they were so similar, they had immediately bonded when he was casted. All that changed by the end of that season.

"Amber?" Chord threw the pen cap at her to get her attention. Amber rolled her eyes but took the headphones off.

"Yes?" The annoyance in Amber's response escalated Chord's own irritation but he tried his best to keep it at bay.

"Shouldn't we be going over these lines?" Chord kicked his feet on table and lifted his script for emphasis. Amber's face scrunched up as she began to put the ear buds back in.

"Umm since when? We know the lines. When have we ever used this time to go over lines we already know?" Amber smacked her lips and waited to see if Chord was going to respond before she went back to her music.

Chord huffed out his annoyance and ignored the eye roll she countered it with. "Yea, I know but maybe we should go over this scene. Seems kinda deep."

"Yea? And? We've done heavy scenes before. No need to reinvent the wheel." Watching Amber frown had always been one of the smaller joys of set life. Her nose would crinkle up and small dimples on her cheek and under her chin would spout. He'd never say it aloud but she looked absolutely adorable.

"Well, maybe we can make this one special." Chord smirked before lifting his face to meet Amber's suspicious one.

"Why? Why the sudden interest in 'specializing' our scenes?" She inquired before singing out, "We're at the end of the road". Chord had to giggle at that. "Why change things now?"

He had to strategize before he asked his next question. He didn't want to offend her or question her acting skills. Amber Riley was the most talented person he'd ever come across but his curiosity was getting the better part of him and since they only had one more day left of filming, Chord figured he didn't have much left to lose. Might as well go for the jugular.

"You know, I can tell that you don't like me very much" He examined her response closely, taking in her widened eyes and sharp intake of breath. So she's in shock? Shock is good, yes?

"Of course, I like you. We're cool. Why would you say that?" Chord didn't want to get too beside himself but Amber sounded even more offended than he'd ever assume she'd be. He felt surprisingly relieved yet still baffled as it didn't solve his internal mystery. So he pressed on. Counting off all the reasons he'd thought Amber wasn't fond of him.

"Umm 1, when we did our read through of the Season 2 Finale and you realized Sam and Mercedes were going together, you scuffed and failed miserably at hiding your disappointment."

"I did n.."

Chord interrupted her, determined to finish all of his points. "2, when we were rehearsing Human Nature and I tried to kiss you", he waved the book lying on the desk again "as was clearly in the script, you cringed and damn near fell backwards!"

"No! You just caught me off guard!" Amber rose from her seat and slammed her hand onto the table. Chord, mirroring her animated actions, followed suit, waving four of his fingers in the air and adding in one of her signature neck rolls.

"It happened 4 other times! 3 times last season! You don't want me kissing you! Admit it!"

Chord had struck…well, a cord. Amber was doing all the things she did when she was in denial or unwilling to back down. Jutting her chin out, crossing her arms then uncrossing them and grasping her hips. Amazing the tiny details he stored in his brain about this woman.

"Look, Ms. Pretty", He lifted his eyebrow and smirked at the old nickname he'd given her, relishing in the small smile she gave in response."You don't have to like me but it's kinda noticeable in some of our scenes."

Her eyes flashed from denial to red rage within seconds but she rubbed her temples, saying each word as slow and calmly as she could.

"Ok. First of all, I told you that I liked you. So stop saying that I don't. And second, are you saying I'm not acting up to par or what…because it kinda seems like you're questioning my acting skills."

See? He knew this was gonna happen. He knew she'd react this way! It should be a shame to be this damn predictable but he still smiled inwardly at the pout she failed at shielding.

Chord perused around the room before responding, deviously excited that she was getting even more infuriated by his lagged response. His eyes finally found hers, staring intent and impatiently, still standing and tapping her feet, irritably. He glanced at the action before slowly taking in her appearance. She was dressed in Mercedes trademark bright colored sneakers, tight dark jeans and a striped purple blazer over a thin tank that barely concealed her ample cleavage. Chord had to clear the lump in his throat and readjust the arousal forming in his pants. Get it together, Chord.

Finally sighing before giving her a half smile, he responded slowly, hoping his sincerity was heard and felt. "You're an amazing artist. I'd never question that. One of the things I'm going to miss most is being able to see you light up the screen. Or blaze the stage. Your talent transcends my own very simple understanding, Ms. Riley. Never forget that"

Then she smiled. Not that forced smile she gives in scenes she doesn't want to do that no one can tell the difference between because she really is that talented. Or the one she paints on when people touch her hair curls and ask how they got so kinky. This was the rare one. It covered half of her face and slanted her doe eyes into small chocolate crescents. The same dimples from her frown made an appearance but the ones on her cheeks were deeper.

She really was beautiful.

And he really was going to miss her.

Yet and still….

"But" That magnificent smile immediately vanished, "There are fans who think our 'Samcedes' connection isn't as strong as it can be. Is all I'm saying. That's all." Chord threw his hands up, dramatically then raised them in surrender, chancing a glance at Amber, whose expression was a cross between pissed and really really pissed.

"Weeeell" Amber dragged the word on until her lungs had no oxygen left. "Maybe Mercedes just shouldn't be with Sam."

"What? Why not? They're perfect for each other!" Chord shifted nervously after realizing he was repeating lines Sam had said to Mercedes during a scene in New York and blushed profusely when he noticed Amber smirking, showing that she realized it to. He couldn't help it! This was almost as bad as the thought of her not liking him. How could she not think Mercedes and Sam are meant to be?

"How are they perfect for each other? Give me a good reason they should be together?"

"Umm because he loves her. And she loves him!" Amber scuffed at his rebuttal, digging in her nails as if the conversation was a waste of her time, which further ticked Chord off.

"That aint a reason! The truth is, there is no reason. No offense to YOU, Chord but Mercedes, the character, could do better than Sam, the character. In vice versa." She made sure to emphasize the word, character so Chord would know she wasn't talking about him personally which didn't matter. He was taking it personally, regardless.

"What reasons do you hav… waaait! Is it because I'm …or Sam is white?!" The quiet in the room answered his question and deflated his confidence more than it should've. He'd heard it all about their characters' relationship, most of the more hurtful comments were directed at Amber but it had affected him too. He didn't understand how people couldn't see the beauty in Amber/Mercedes and why someone like Sam (or Chord, perhaps) would want and love her. But to hear Amber mirror those same ignorant sentiments…

"Look, you're taking this personally and you shouldn…" Chord looked at her as if she had two heads.

"It is personal! You're letting your personal preference affect the character you're playing, for one. AND, it's..it's raci.." Amber raised her hand, dismissively but winced at the sight of Chord's reddened cheeks, saddened and remotely confused at his anger. Her sympathy evaporated as quickly as it came.

"Oh whatever, Chord. I'm not racist. I just think they should've had more black characters on this show from gate. I'm the only one. I've been the only one for six years! Every other original cast member has had developed relationships at least by the beginning of Season 2 except Mercedes. And then, once they realized that I'd been left to dry and had NO alternative, they paired me with you."

Where Chord was from, this was the point where a woman could use a good shaking. Not enough to hurt 'em. Just enough to conjure up some sense in 'em. And if he was that type of man, he'd shake the hell out of her right now. He agreed about the need for more diversity on the show. In fact, it had always pissed him off how Amber played backseat to Lea when her vocal skills were just as phenomenal, if not more. And yes, Mercedes love life should've been just as developed as the other principal characters but that didn't negate Amber's biases or the fact that Sam and Mercedes still managed to make just as good a couple as those created earlier than them. How the hell couldn't she see that? Chord huffed in frustration.

"Amber, you may not be racist. But you are biased. " Chord's face lit up, remembering something from a radio interview a year prior, he mimicked her response to the interviewer verbatim, "Ohhh, I want a nice chocolate man under my Christmas tree this year!"

She threw daggers with her eyes at him before busting out in laughter, falling into her chair with her entire body shaking with mirth. Chord bit his plump bottom lip, straining to keep his face filled with contempt and frustration but the sight of her holding her belly in pure joy was too much to frown at. He soon found himself laughing along with her.

"How" coughs and shakes, "in the hell" giggles even more, "did you" chocks and clears throat, "remember that?" She grinned at him, still fighting off her giggles.

"I don't know. I remember a lot of random things you've said. Like that you were on Barney as a kid" Sam cackled as Amber scowled, still dreadful that her association with the purple dinosaur had gotten out.

"Look, we're different! And that's ok! We eat different foods. " Amber pointed to her ear phones on the table, "We listen to different music."

Chord twisted his face in disagreement, "What? No way. We may be different but we're still similar!"

"What song was I just listening to?"

"Umm… it's Wale and ummm what's the guys name?" He rubbed his head trying to remember the artist or name of the rap song and resigned after seeing the smug look on Amber's face.

"We're al different. We all have preferences. And It's ok." She shrugged, still grinning at her triumph.

"Amber, may I ask, have you ever dated someone of another race?" Amber's bravado wavered slightly as she shyly looked to the floor and shook her head before crossing her arms defiantly.

"Your point?"

"How could you know if.."

"Because I just know." Amber countered harshly, tiring of their conversation and the dangerous path it was leading onto.

Chord watched intently as she reached for her cell phone then sighed dramatically when she realized only 10 minutes had passed and they still had an hour and a half before they'd be called to set. As she placed her palms onto the table and laid her chin atop her hands, Chord saw something in her he'd never had seen before: vulnerability. Amber and Mercedes had a lot in common as Amber had some say in her character's development. They both were goof troops with attitudes. Amber's silliness was always balanced by her brass demeanor and often times overshadowed her sensitivity. She kept everyone laughing so that no one noticed when she wasn't smiling. Chord had noticed it before but knew it wasn't his place to address it, especially after their friendly dynamic became more strained. However, watching her peek at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact, she looked fragile. Raw.

Just when Chord thought he knew everything about Amber Riley, she goes showing him something new and exquisite.

He cleared his throat and gave her a lopsided grin as she glanced at him, with a raised brow.

"So, if we could make Amber/Mercedes perfect man, what would he be like?" She side eyed Chord, attempting to gauge his seriousness and once he kept up a mutual poker face, she smiled as she dreamed up her perfect man.

"Ok! Ok! I'll play along. He'd be chocolatey 6'0. No taller. I'm too short for much taller. Ohh and with muscles everywhere!" Chord grimaced as Amber tried to control the drool threatening to escape her lips. He looked at his pale arms, frowning at their lack of melanin but he did have some muscles. And miraculously, he was 6'0, exactly. Hmmmm.

"OK. So I got the aesthetics, thank you for not drooling all over the table." He rolled his eyes as Amber's blush reddened her cheeks. "What would he be like? Like what qualities?"

She raised her index finger to her chin before grinning wistfully, "He'd make my knees weak." After seeing Chord's confused expression, she pressed on, "Don't get me wrong. I want him to be funny and ambitious and kind and loyal and all the traits that make a good man. But I want him to make me weak. I want him to make me a wanton." Amber's eyes were going above Chord's head as she imagined the guy and apparently, he was doing a number on her as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes.

So, she wants a guy that can make her weak? Chord looked at the door and then around at the small room they were in and his wheels immediately began turning. In reality, Chord had some similarities with Sam as well. Neither were that sophisticated but both had random surprising traits that always came out at the best/worst times. Chord may not have been black but he was sure he could make Amber weak.

"Sam could make Mercedes weak." Chord's words broke Amber's reverie and she frowned before cackling at him. Grabbing her cell phone and putting the headphones into the jack, she stood and turned her back to Chord, leaning against the table towards the door.

"I'm done with this conversation."

Chord's lips curved into his signature lopsided grin as he walked over to Amber and stood on the side of her, both of their shoulders barely touching. He turned in the opposite direction so they were both facing opposite directions but he could still be near her ear.

"Excuse my language, darlin." He drawled near her ear, feeling her shift under the breath hitting her neck.

"What? Chord, what are you doi…" Amber's questions was lost once she saw the darkening of Chord's green eyes to a emerald color. She watched in fascination as his jaw clenched and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, seductively.

"Mercedes?"

Amber blinked, unable to find her voice at the sound of the deep timber coming from Chord. She looked around for an escape but her legs weren't cooperating with an exit plan. He leaned closer to her ears, hitting her lobe with his bottom lip before whispering, "I will fuck you."

Amber's eyes widened in shock, excitement, and anger but her rebuttal was too slow for a scheming Chord. He nodded his head into her loose waves and could smell the peach conditioner she must've used recently. He also heard the sharp intakes of breath she was making and grinned before continuing.

"I will fuck you so good. So hard that you'll have to borrow Artie's wheelchair for the duration of filming."

Her cheeks were turning a darkened maroon and he was having a hard time persuading himself not to take a chance and touch her. "You understand, woman?"

He was so close that he could hear how hard her heart was pulsing, almost rattling her chest, her breath heaving rapidly. He questioned whether he should stop while he was ahead but after unmasking himself from Amber's hair and looking at her flushed face, he knew he was in too deep to stop.

"I don't think you get it." He shook his head, still keeping his voice low and eyes on the bottom lip she was nervously chewing, "You won't be walking. At all. The producers will have to rewrite your scenes to explain to viewers why your legs are inoperable. All because of me. " Chord reached his arms on either side of Amber ensuring that they weren't touching but that he was directly in front her, leaning down, mere inches from her face.

"You hear me, woman?"

Amber trained her eyes on the floor but failed to contain the whimper that escaped her lips. Her hands held onto the edge of that table for support under Chord's overpowering and newfound dominance.

"That pot of chocolate gold down there," His voice went horse as he glanced at the jeans concealing the peak of Amber's inner thighs. He was playing with fire and he knew it but she hadn't slapped him yet and he'd always liked flames. He lifted his eyes to watch Amber's downcast ones, "I'd spend days in that pot. Maybe even weeks. Aint no telling. Nibbling. Sucking. Tasting. Eating. .Bit."

Amber's breathing was becoming more and more rugged and her shaky hold on the table had it scrapping against the floor, loudly. Chord dipped below her face, forcing her to finally look at him.

"And when I finally come back up for air, that sweet delicious sticky wet will be plastered all over my face. And I wont dare wash it off."

She moaned! Chord heard it! Amber's orbs were wild and although she was holding his gaze, her lips were trembling so hard that even biting them didn't cease the shaking. She wanted him! He could see it! He could feel it and it felt like everything.

He moved his hands from the table and trailed them alongside the outline of her silhouette without touching her, reveling in the heat radiating from her body.

"This would all be mine." He nodded at her, absentmindedly. "This soft stomach. Those small feet. These wide and bodacious hips." He lifted his brow at her before smirking and looking over her shoulder, "that round, glorious ass. All mine." Amber's bewildered gaze followed his hands as they hovered over her heaving breast before traveling to her neck, still making sure not to touch her skin. "You understand?" Amber's response was a barely audible moan which wasn't good enough for him.

"I can't hear you. Tell me, who's would it be?"

Amber's dazed eyes traveled to Chord's lips before lowering to the length of his long toned chest and zeroed in on his neither regions. Chord readjusted his jeans causing her head to snap up and return his stare, embarrassed. His lips curved into the most wicked, knowing grin before asking her whose would it be again.

"Please." She whimpered, trying to lean her body into his hands. Chord was too swift and moved them before they made contact with her skin, knowing it was driving her wild. He also knew that if he'd actually allowed hands to roam, they'd end up laid out on this table within minutes.

"Whose?"

"Y…y…yours."

"Who's yours? Say my name, darling." Chord deepened his accept, leaning impossibly closer to her face, watching as she struggled with each breath but leaned her own face closer to his.

"C..C..Chord" She stuttered, moving her body closer to his.

Chord's smirk reached his eyes as he connected his lips to Amber's forehead before whispering in her ear, "You mean, Sam, right?" He stepped back and watched her hooded eyes finally widen at the distance between them and her hands reach for her face in shock at what just happened.

Chord leaned against the door and shoved his hands into his pockets, needing distance to clear his own head. Well, two heads. He finally cleared his throat, recapturing Amber's attention.

"Now, I may not be able to make Amber weak." He shrugged, knowingly as she rubbed the back of her neck, nerves still riled up. "But Sam." He walked closer to Amber but kept an amicable distance for both of their sanity. "Sam could definitely make Mercedes weak. Don't you think?"

She scanned the room, looking for a way to negate what he was saying but the heat still radiating from her body and the lust still masking his eyes held her captive.

"Well, I guess." She blurted too quickly to be convincing. "I mean, she's fell for him before. I guess there's something between 'em. I mean, me personally" She shook her head, fiercely while evading eye contact with Chord, "…you know but..yea..I kinda..guess I see you're point. Kinda. With Sam. And Mercedes. Yea."

Chord nodded and smiled at her stuttering. He should tell her how beautiful he thought she was. That he could make her weak 24 hrs a day. That if she'd let him, he could be the one to love and treat her the way she deserved.

But looking at her perplexed expression, Chord decided he'd done enough damage for one day. Instead, he closed the distance between the two of them, hearing Amber's breathe hitch immediately at their proximity. He leaned in towards her supple lips, as she maneuvered her face closer to his as well. He contemplated going in for the kill before redirecting to her ears, nuzzling against them and whispering,

"And I did it with no hands."

* * *

Song- Wacka Flaka Flame- No Hands.

Did ya like it? Leave a comment! Tell me what ya think!


	4. WWM World War Mercedes

_Been gone for a minute now I'm back with JUMP OFF! Hey guys! So, after the finale, I just needed a real break from Glee. It pissed me off SO much that I couldn't even write about it… ANYWHO, I'm back! And I have 3 stories in Queue: the part 2 to this one, a small rewrite of the ending to the 'Transitioning' episode, and part 2 to the Amber Hates Chord/Chord Hates Amber series..involving an elevator : ) Stay tuned! _

_So this is a short that I'll continue if YOU all help me with it. Ya'll remember that little conversation Rachel had with Mercedes when the big Samchel reveal happened…yea.. aint no way in hell anyone would be cool if one of their best friend's made out with their exboyfriend/soul mate… sooo, here's the rewrite. _

_Please comment! Need help continuing this one!_

"Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me, Mercedes. I know how busy you are and I'm sure you've heard things about Sam and I and I just wanted to be the first to tell you that neither of us meant to hurt you. You are one of our dearest frie…"

_Our._ So there's an '_our'_ now.

Rachel's lips were moving a mile a minute and Mercedes wasn't here for any of it. She pursed her lips into a tight smile and nodded, as she'd learned to do whenever Rachel began babbling.

This time was different though. See, this wasn't about some solo or losing the lead role in a play that Mercedes had rightfully earned. This wasn't about Kurt damn near disappearing on her in favor of the Broadway diva sitting before her. Hell, this wasn't about the fact that she was constantly reminded throughout high school that no matter how talented she was, she'd never be seen as talented as one Rachel Berry.

Mercedes was above all of that. She knew herself enough not to base her worth on the opinions of others, even though it hurt that said inferior views came from her fellow glee clubbers. She could let all that slide.

But this.

No.

She refused.

Mercedes watched Rachel wring her hands atop the table as she explained how her and Sam's attraction blossomed out of nowhere and had been just what she needed to pick up the pieces of her currently tragic life. She grabbed her heart as she began recounting their first kiss in the choir room, seemingly forgetting that Mercedes was still in front of her and now frowning.

"Rachel?" Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of her, watching a dazed Rachel come back down to earth. She brought her hands back to the table, leaning over to grab Mercedes and squeezed it, reassuringly.

"I know you're meeting plenty of eligible bachelors on tour. Tell me more about one." She excitedly exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. Mercedes shook her head. That wasn't what she came here to discuss.

"We'll have time for that later. So, Rachel, tell me, when exactly did these, " Mercedes shrugged and lifted her fingers in air quotations, "feelings start to surface?" Rachel recoiled under Mercedes intense gaze but shifted her focus to think back to when she'd first began noticing Sam as more than a friend.

"Honestly, I don't know, Mercedes. It just kinda happened randomly." Rachel kept her head straight ahead but looked as if she wanted to cower into a corner, away from Mercedes strong stance.

Mercedes nodded, "Ok. Why didn't you call me then? You've kissed and dated and done so much at this point. You're my friend. Why wouldn't you tell me before it reached this point? Seems a little shady." 

Rachel nodded nervously, thinking of a proper response. "We kinda didn't think it would matter to you much. With you being on tour and all. And you both broke up so we just... I mean, I didn't think it…"

"Rachel, why would it not matter to me? I've loved that boy for years. You think those feelings just up and left?" Mercedes was trying to keep her voice leveled but all that she was hearing was pissing her off more than when Kurt first informed her of Rachel &amp; Sam's budding relationship. She inhaled deeply, intent on calming her nerves. She wouldn't let Rachel see or get the best of her. "How could you think that I woudn't care about my ex-boyfriend and one of my best friends dating each other?"

After tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and jutting her chin out, defiantly, Rachel responded more confidently, even crooked a smile. "Mercedes, you both had a few dates in high school and a couple more years later in New York." She boldly reached over to squeeze Mercedes shoulder, ignoring the gritted teeth sounds coming from her friend. "I'm not sure I would quantify that as love. "

"He told you he was still in love with me." Mercedes barely got the words out through her clenched teeth but knew if she'd actually opened her mouth, she'd be roaring. Who in the blue hell did this fake Barbra Streisand, Molly from the Big Comfy Couch Dressed, yellow teethed troll think she was? They had been together for months in New York! They'd talked marriage and kids! Who the hell was she to reduce that to a few casual outings?!

Rachel's grip soften on Mercedes shoulder at the hiss sound she'd made.

"Who told you that?"

"Everybody knows it, Rachel. He told you clear as day! And you still pursued him? What kind of sh*t is that?" Mercedes didn't want to go off. She really didn't. She'd wanted to understand how her friend, whom claimed to care so deeply about her, could date Sam.

Of all the guys in the world, how the hell could Rachel date Sam? Her Sam?!

Mercedes was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't notice Rachel rise from her seat, "You know what, Mercedes. Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about all of this. Like, I'm sorry this is upsetting you. You know that would never be our intention but we can't help how we feel." Rachel turned towards the door before shifting to look back at Mercedes, all the blood draining from her face as Mercedes stood inches away from her, eyes filled with rage and anger with her hands pushing the door closed.

"No. We're not done yet."

_Ok guys. Where should I go with this?_


End file.
